Talk:Pandora's Actor/Abilities and Powers/@comment-81.35.112.236-20150811183111/@comment-27229933-20151119194124
For quite some time I have been searching for information to answer question below and I would like to know your opinions about it. Can Pandora's Actor copy items too? Its crucial, because right now we know that he gets 20% power penalty. I understand it in that way: his attack stats (basicly his "physical attack" and "magical attack") are decreased by 20%-hp, mana, speed, others not(but there is a possibility that even these stats gets 20% penalty). He is still able to use all abilities of person he has changed himself into, but abilities' damage is based on his attack stats(which has beed decreased by 20%) so in the end his auto attacks(not skills) are 20% weaker(becaues they are also based on his atk stats) and his skills are 20% weaker. If he could not copy items he would be completely naked(...)-he would get 20% penalty mentioned above+another 60%(?) penalty because his stats would be basic(-20%)-not improved by equipment(because he would not copy that). Also he would not have weapon and anything basicly, so if he would have changed into (for example) archer character-without a bow he wouldnt do sh.. anything(punching enemys in the face while being archer is probably fun and can still be successful due to difference in power(New World-Yggdrasil) but you know my point). But i rewatched moment in anime where Ainz meets PA where the latter has changed himself into Tabula Smaragdina(he looked dressed ofc). During his changing back to his basic form I realized that items that had been worn by Tabula are part of PA's body- they were not "one of sets of equipment prepared to quickly put on after transformation". So its either: a) PA creates(temporarily) same items as weared by creatures "memorized"(?) by him(u can not put these items off while being transformed)-i do not believe that is true-it would be kinda broken. Doppeldinger(or something like that lol) would not need any items on his own-just copy someone and enjoy(u probably need 100 lvl doe). Doppel players would pay players with best gear to let them memorize them(rare classes players like Eclipse or World Champion would want huge amount of $). xD b) PA creates(temporarily) items which looks like items of "memorized" creature. Basicly PA have his own items. He transformes into someone and looks like he have his items but in reality he is wearing items which looks the same but are as strong as Doppeldinger's(?) items were.(in my theory if for example Doppel... is wearing items improving agility and 1 of them for example boots are Divine Class after he transformes himself into character who dont need agility at all his items are being converted(temporarily) into versions with stats relevant for new character for example strenght with same item level and rank. So boots are still Divine Class but have strenght stat intead of agility. You get my point right? :P It would create a need for these players to actually try to get high level items. Of course in b) problem with buying rare classes for real money would not disapear but still its less broken option. I ended up with the essay (yay). I am actually considering putting it in my or someone's blog... its so big o_O. Sorry?